


Aphrodisiac

by lepapillonrose



Series: Of Love and Injury [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, injured Kise, supportive bf Aomine, they're a lil awkward but v precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepapillonrose/pseuds/lepapillonrose
Summary: "It means Iwantyou, Aominecchi," he says simply, and the muscles in Aomine’s arms tense beneath his hands.-Kise is a month into his recovery as well as his relationship. Things are going well, but Aomine's surprisingly sweet love for kissing is starting to make Kise desire more.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, to all my readers from Golden Lining, it's so nice to see you again! I decided to make a series because I had other ideas revolving around Kise's injury and how the AoKise relationship develops through it. This was one of those ideas, and expect more (smutty, fluffy, or angsty) in the future~
> 
> Secondly, to all new readers: hello and welcome! Thank you for coming to this fic, and I hope you enjoy it. Though this is part of my series, it isn't necessary to have read Golden Lining for this fic to make sense (since it is mostly smut lol), however I do recommend reading it if you're curious about how AoKise got to this point.

Aomine _really_ likes kissing. Kise quickly realizes this over their first month together, as his new boyfriend uses every chance he can get to his advantage (though Kise can’t say he isn’t guilty of the same thing after years of wanting to, even if Aomine could use a little lip balm at times). 

Still, considering who Aomine is, his kisses are unbearably, almost uncharacteristically precious. Of course, every one of his actions is imbued with his typical brashness, but that isn’t enough to override his inexperience. Sometimes he freezes up, sometimes he hesitates, sometimes he misses the mark, but his kisses are always earnest, caressing his lips like he’s cherishing them, and it fills Kise’s heart with so much joy he think he might burst. 

However, Aomine liking kissing as much as he does is starting to become a problem. It turns out that at a point, he kisses like he plays basketball: passionately and unwittingly turning even the smallest matters into bigger ones. It hadn’t affected Kise much during the first two weeks, when heavy painkillers had crushed pretty much all of his libido, but now, as he’s being weaned off them, each prolonged kiss-turned-makeout stokes the flames of arousal in his body. 

Kise’s a little embarrassed by his lack of control. If anything, he would have assumed Aomine would be the horny one in their relationship, but Aomine hasn’t said a word about sex. It’s really for the best; as much as Kise wants to tell Aomine to have his way with him, with half of his leg still in a bulky cast and his tendon still on the mend, it isn’t the most attractive or convenient time.

Those thoughts return to pester Kise as Aomine kisses him in bed that night. The season just ended so Aomine has time to stay over, and while Kise loves having him around, it’s becoming something close to torture these days.

Aomine’s tongue swipes across his lower lip and Kise, against his better judgment, allows him entry. Just the feel of his tongue has Kise burning, and when Aomine groans quietly into his mouth, it’s as if it’s a warning flare that sets off clanging alarm bells in his head. 

“H-hold on, Aominecchi,” Kise pants, collapsing back against the headboard. “Just… just a second.”

Aomine doesn’t respond, his own breathing worn ragged. Kise screws his eyes shut at the resulting wave of perverted thoughts and focuses on the dull ache in his ankle, desperately trying to redirect blood to his head.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

Kise’s eyes fly open, and he looks at Aomine in bewilderment. Aomine’s frowning and his brow is furrowed, like when he’s made Momoi or Kuroko upset but can’t figure out why. 

“What makes you say that?”

“You keep doing… _this_ ,” Aomine says sullenly, gesturing to Kise and startling him with his astute observation. “You can tell me if I suck. Not like I’ve done this before.”

It then hits Kise just how his attempts at reigning in his horniness must have come off to Aomine. He almost wants to laugh at the irony, but that might not be the best course of action right now, when Aomine’s already doubting himself. 

“It’s not that,” Kise reassures him, smiling up at him. “It’s… the opposite, actually. You’re good. _Too_ good, even.”

Aomine looks smug for all of two seconds before it’s replaced with confusion. Kise can’t help his laughter this time. “Wait, what does that mean?”

“It means I _want_ you, Aominecchi,” he says simply, and the muscles in Aomine’s arms tense beneath his hands. “I didn’t know if you felt the same. I don’t think we can do anything with my cast anyway.”

Tension leaves Aomine’s expression in an instant. “Fucking hell, Kise, you could’ve said _something,_ ” he growls, exasperated but not angry. “I thought I fucked up.”

Kise gives him a peck in apology. “Sorry! I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Well, you did anyway,” Aomine huffs, gently punching Kise’s shoulder. “And hey, what’s with that ‘I didn’t know if you felt the same’ shit? Really? I’ve been holding back for you this whole time. I…” His cheeks turn dusky, and he looks away. “I want you too, you know.”

In the back of his mind, Kise never had a doubt, but hearing Aomine say it so honestly and sweetly brings him incomparable happiness. He beams and his heart swells; he really is lucky to have a boyfriend as caring as Aomine, even if it's not always outright.

Still, Kise can’t pass up the opportunity to tease, “Are you _blushing_ , Aominecchi?”

“Shut up,” Aomine hisses, threatening. “I’ll make _you_ blush.”

It wasn't meant to sound sexy, but Kise grins anyway, dancing at the edge of the flames: a challenge. “Yeah?”

Aomine’s eyes turn dark, and he shifts even closer to Kise. “ _Fuck_ yeah. If you want.”

“Trust me, I do, but I don’t know if my ankle will let us,” Kise sighs ruefully. Even so, he winds his arms around Aomine’s neck, anticipating.

“S’fine,” Aomine assures him, licking his lips as he absentmindedly strokes Kise’s bare thighs. “We can just jerk each other off. Nothing too fancy.”

Trust Aomine to come up with that idea so quickly, but Kise can’t even make fun of him for it when the mere suggestion has his dick stirring in his boxers. Aomine’s fingers brush along his inner thighs, silently asking for permission, and it takes all of Kise’s self control to keep his voice even when he responds, “ _Please_.”

Aomine smirks before kissing Kise again, and this time, its heat isn’t accidental. Neither are Aomine’s wandering hands, which languidly move under his shirt and over his abs. Kise shivers as Aomine caresses his sides, panting softly into the air once Aomine moves down to kiss his neck.

"That's—” Kise’s breath hitches when Aomine bites at the same time that he runs the blunt edge of his nail over a nipple. “Th-that’s cheating, Aominecchi.”

“Just shut up and let me take care of you,” Aomine drawls, lowering his head to Kise’s chest. His intent is clear, but the way he looks up at Kise so expectantly with those dark focused eyes makes his stomach flip. “Can I…?”

Throat dry, Kise can only nod and pulls off his shirt. Aomine’s lips close around one of his nipples, sucking and tugging it between his teeth, and Kise moans, doing all in his power to keep himself from bucking his hips or worse, flailing his injured leg against the wall. 

Kise jolts again when Aomine pinches the other nipple between his fingers; he knew his chest was sensitive, but he hadn’t realized how much. He curls his fingers into the bedsheets, unable to stop whimpering, but at this point, he’s far from embarrassed. He can only focus on how good Aomine is making him feel; he’d feel a little selfish about it, if not for Aomine’s clothed erection rutting against his thigh.

By the time Aomine pulls away, Kise’s nipples are tingling and his head is spinning. Through the haze, Aomine’s smirking at him again, as if admiring his handiwork, and Kise secretly thinks it’s sexy until his idiot boyfriend decides to open his mouth.

“Made you blush.”

“Oh shut _up_ ,” Kise huffs, shoving Aomine’s head away with a pout. “Is that all that was for?

Aomine snickers. “Nah, just an added bonus. It was hot.” He comes back up to kiss Kise again, hard and appreciative. “ _You’re_ hot.”

Kise smiles at that; being called attractive by other people is one thing, but hearing it from Aomine is another entirely. “Let me see how hot you are too, Aominecchi,” he says cheekily, as if he hasn’t thought about it for years, and tugs at the hem of Aomine’s t-shirt. "Off.”

Aomine pretends to be hurt, but he sits up and does as requested, and all Kise can do is stare. He’s by no means out of shape himself, but he still can’t help his awe. With his plans to go pro, Aomine has put on a _lot_ of muscle since high school and it looks incredibly good on him. Kise’s eyes travel hungrily over his arms, his pecs, his abs, and finally the scruffy happy trail disappearing beneath the waistband of his boxers. He can’t help but think about how lucky he is in _this_ department, too.

Even luckier, Kise doesn’t have to ask for more. Aomine slips out of his boxers next, and if Kise wasn’t blushing before, he definitely is now. Aomine’s cock is long and thick, already fully hard, and Kise’s already imagining what he could do to it and how amazing it would feel inside of him. Kise’s cock throbs at the thought—but, as a cruel reminder, so does his ankle. 

“Is it hurting?” Aomine asks immediately when he notices Kise’s expression. “We can stop—”

“It’s not,” Kise interrupts him quickly, though he smiles at Aomine’s concern and pecks his cheek. “I’m fine, I promise. Just… a little frustrated. I'm sorry that we can’t do more.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Aomine says, surprisingly gentle as he kisses Kise’s forehead in return. In an instant, the doubt in Kise’s chest is flooded with warmth. “We’ll have plenty of time when you get better, but in the meantime, I’m just as happy doing this with you. I mean, we’re still getting off together, right? That’s like sex.”

“ _Aominecchi_ ,” Kise chides, unable to help but laugh; only Aomine could say something so ridiculous and make it sound comforting. “But… I’m happy doing this with you, too. I guess you have a point, in a way.”

“Don’t I always?” Aomine asks with an annoyingly cocky grin. Amused, Kise rolls his eyes, but when Aomine’s fingers tease the waistband of his boxers and his voice drops low, any quip he has in mind fizzles out. “Wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” Kise answers breathlessly, leaning forward to pull Aomine into a kiss. 

The kiss is messy, less lips and more tongue at this point, but Kise has other plans. This time, _he_ wants to touch, and he runs his hands greedily over Aomine’s body, feeling every muscle for himself. Aomine rumbles appreciatively against him and it gives Kise a burst of confidence. Boldly, he reaches down to touch Aomine’s erection and Aomine swears, hips jerking into Kise’s hand.

“Fuck, Kise—”

Kise doesn’t answer right away, too swept up in his fascination. He curls his fingers tight around Aomine’s cock and gives it a few strokes. Aomine’s strangled moan of his name, right by his ear, sends sparks of pleasure through Kise’s body, as if he’s the one being touched. 

“You’re so hard, Daikicchi,” Kise simpers, in between peppering kisses along Aomine’s neck. Aomine’s cock pulses in his grip, and Kise feels his own erection strain painfully against his boxers.

“T-try jacking off to all the hot sounds your hot boyfriend makes when you kiss him for a couple of weeks,” Aomine all but huffs, and Kise reddens. He hadn’t thought he was _that loud_ or conspicuous, but at the same time, thinking of Aomine masturbating to him is making his arousal burn that much hotter.

On second thought, maybe being loud and conspicuous was a good thing.

Kise can’t help himself and palms at his cock to relieve some of the tension. The motion doesn’t go unnoticed by Aomine, who somehow manages to grin attractively enough to make Kise’s heart skip a beat, even with his eyes wild and his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“Let me,” he urges, tugging impatiently at the elastic of Kise’s boxers. Their eyes meet, and Aomine must recognize the love and trust in Kise’s because his grin softens and he kisses him before pulling them off. The boxers are tossed haphazardly somewhere in the room, but Kise can’t bring himself to care. 

Aomine’s gaze rakes over Kise’s now naked form, and while Kise is confident in his body, he can’t help but feel a little self conscious at the intensity. He never thought he’d reach this point with Aomine; he didn’t even allow himself to dream about it. But now that the moment has come, he can’t help but wish it wasn’t while a hideous cast covered half of his right leg. There’s no one he wants to look good for more than Aomine. Just like other aspects of his life, he wants Aomine’s approval more than anything.

“Pretty,” Aomine murmurs then, intimately honest in the way that pulls Kise’s heartstrings without fail. “You’re beautiful, Ryouta.”

The use of his given name sends a surge of arousal through Kise’s body. His cock twitches at the praise and he whimpers, too overwhelmed by the need to be touched. Thankfully, Aomine doesn’t keep him waiting.

“ _Daikicchi_ ,” Kise whines, the rush of sensation to his cock making his back come away from the headboard. He’s more worked up than he thought he was, or maybe it’s the foreign feeling of Aomine’s calloused grip around him, coupled with the heated fascination in his gaze as he watches Kise’s pleasure. Part of him is embarrassed, but another part of him drinks up all the attention. He can never get enough of Aomine’s eyes on him, no matter what the situation.

It feels good, _so_ good, but now Kise is starting to feel a little selfish. He can’t focus on jerking off Aomine like this, especially not when Aomine thumbs the slit of his cock. It takes all of his willpower to fight through the thick haze of lust and stammer, “W-wait, Daikicchi.”

Aomine’s hand stops right away, letting Kise catch his breath. “You okay?” he asks. His concern is sweet, but his voice is gravelly and rough and Kise has to suppress a shiver.

“Y-yeah, I’m just gonna try something.” 

Supporting himself with his arms, Kise scoots forward into Aomine’s lap. Their erections brush against one another, and Aomine inhales sharply. He’s watching Kise intently now, waiting for his move, and there’s a flutter of excitement in Kise’s stomach as he curls his fingers around their cocks and pumps.

“Better?” he breathes, though it’s a moot question. Perhaps it’s how long he’s wanted this, or the sound of Aomine’s heavy breathing, or the visual of Aomine’s darker cock pressed against his, but it feels indescribably good and Kise’s already dangling dangerously close to the edge.

“Y-you have the best ideas,” Aomine moans, rolling his hips into Kise’s hand. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“M-me neither,” Kise admits, trying to keep his pace steady even as his cock burns with the need to come. His movements are starting to become erratic and his entire body is trembling. “ _Fuck_ —fuck, Daikicchi, I’m so close—”

A clammy hand wraps around Kise’s, guiding it up and down, and Kise nearly wails, blurry spots decorating his vision. Aomine covers his mouth with his, and though it isn’t really a kiss, it somehow feels more intimate than anything else.

“I’ve got you,” Aomine rasps, his free hand gripping Kise’s hip so hard that Kise thinks, _hopes_ it will leave a mark. “You’re so fucking sexy, Ryouta.”

Kise shudders under that heady, straightforward gaze, stripping away the last of his restraints. “Daiki,” he sobs, letting the pleasure overtake him, and everything goes white. Aomine comes not even a second later, hissing as he spills over their hands.

There’s silence between them as they come down from their highs, filled only by soft panting and the quiet static in Kise’s ears. Aomine’s head falls forward onto Kise’s shoulder a few moments later, with a deep exhale that sounds like he’s emptying all the air from his lungs.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my _life_.”

Kise huffs a laugh, resting his head against Aomine’s. “Tell me about it. My ears are ringing.”

“Mine too.” Aomine nuzzles into Kise’s neck. “It felt good though. _Really_ good. I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Too soon, Daikicchi,” Kise complains, but he can’t help but laugh. It’s so Aomine, but it’s also a nice feeling, to know that Aomine still wants him. He presses his cheek against the top of Aomine’s head insistently. “Don’t fall asleep though! We’re both gross and you’re going to need to draw me a bath.”

“I will,” Aomine promises, muffled against Kise’s skin. He wraps his clean arm around Kise, loosely holding him in place. “Just… let me stay here for a bit.”

Kise had never imagined Aomine could be so affectionate, but cuddly Aomine is a special kind of endearing that he can’t resist. So he smiles and gently kisses the top of Aomine’s head, closing his own eyes in spite of himself.

“Okay, fine. Five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my first attempt at posting smut and I was a little nervous, so let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos! I do want to try writing more though, especially for these two! I have a lot of ideas~ See you all in my next fic.


End file.
